


Cotton Candy

by p3rv



Series: Natasha/Reader One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3rv/pseuds/p3rv
Summary: Reader has the habit of changing her hair color frequently, she decides to try pastels.





	Cotton Candy

I sneezed, hair dye splattering against the bathroom mirror. “Shit,” I cursed, that would be a bitch to clean up later. I carried on, running more pink hair dye through my freshly bleached hair. This wasn't the first time I dyed my hair, and it certainly won't be the last. I usually changed the color every two weeks. It took a lot of effort and care, but it was always worth it. 

Colored hair had sorta become 'my thing'. Something everyone knew me for. Tony was in the habit of giving me new nicknames depending on the colors I chose. When I had green hair he oh-so affectionately called me 'swamp witch'. I wondered what sort of nickname he would come up with when I showed up tomorrow with pastel pink and blue air. 

I finished applying the dye, snapping on a shower cap to keep the hair in place. I looked myself over in the mirror. Shower cap, over-sized dye splattered shirt, and boxer shorts. Damn, it feels good to be sexy. I laughed, working to clean up the mess I had made in the bathroom. Hopefully Natasha wouldn't be too mad about the new stain on the mirror. 

I had forty-five minutes before I could rinse my hair, but a full hour until Natasha came home. I figured I would have the time to rinse and style my new hair before she got home, I always preferred to look my best for her. While waiting, I settled in front of the TV. Curling up on the couch and scrolling through the Netflix menu. I felt as if I had already watched everything there was to watch. I settled on re-watching a few episodes of The Office, it was one of my favorite shows. 

Eventually the time came for me to rinse my hair. I dashed off to the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower. The cold water was shocking against my scalp, but cold water helped the dye last longer. The shower floor looked like a unicorn bled all over the place. Pastel pink and blue swirling together into a pretty purple. I hoped the pastel colors would turn out well; I hadn't ever used them before, typically sticking to darker shades. Once I felt I had rinsed my hair thoroughly, I stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I started to dry my hair. I was nervous to look into the mirror, starting to wonder if I made the right choice. 

Hesitantly, I took the towel off of my head and looked into the mirror. It didn't look half bad. Granted, it looked darker because it was still damp. But from what I could see, it looked nice. Smiling, I grabbed my hair dryer. Quickly setting to the task of drying it straight. The pink looked so soft in the light. The blue complimented it well, I had definitely made the right choice in combining the colors. The fruity smell of my shampoo seemed to fit the colors perfectly, I was like a walking smoothie. I giggled, turning off the hair dryer and putting it away. I couldn't help but smile at my reflection. I was absolutely in love with my new hair. I hoped Natasha would like it too. 

The sound of the front door opening made me jump. I had spent a little too long checking myself out in the mirror. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at my own narcissism. Natasha called out to me, asking if I was home. I skipped out towards the living room and smiled at her. I decided not to say anything until she did, wanting to gauge her reaction. Her eyes scanned along my bare legs, snapping up towards my head. She grinned at me, walking towards me and cupping my cheeks in her hands.  
“Well look at you.” Her hands moved up towards my hair, running her slender fingers through the soft pink and blue locks. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine while she played with my hair. I returned the kiss, my hands resting on her hips. She pulled away, stepping back to take in the hair in its entirety.  
“Do you like it?” I asked, tilting my head to the side and running my fingers through it. She nodded.  
“Yeah, I love it. It looks like...” Her voice trailed off as she stepped forward. She replaced my hand in my hair and twirled it around her fingers, “It looks like cotton candy.” She smiled sweetly and I blushed.  
“Is that going to be my new nickname?” I wouldn't hate it if it was, I thought. Natasha laughed, pulling me in for another kiss.  
“Well, that's for Tony to decide, isn't it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me a cavity. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Catch me in my dark room writing more lesbian fluff.
> 
> I got the idea for this while ordering hair dye. 
> 
> I'm made a tumblr for fics/marvel/dc junk, you can follow me at https://chimichangasforever.tumblr.com/


End file.
